Отражение
by Sanseverina
Summary: Мини.Кроссовер с Горменгастом,телеверсией, с которым прослеживается поразительное сходство некоторых сюжетных поворотов.


Отражение

(Кроссовер Призрак оперы / Горменгаст.)

_

* * *

_

_«Мир сдвинулся» (с) С.Кинг_

Я не знаю, в какие слова облечь свои воспоминания так, чтобы рассказ не утратил хотя бы те крупицы смысла, которые сам я способен уловить в случившемся. Признаться, это довольно сложно, потому что никакому разумному объяснению события тех дней не поддаются, и многое для меня так и осталось неразрешимой загадкой, на которую теперь уже никто не прольет света. Но рассказать я все равно попытаюсь.

Все началось с того, что я разбил зеркало, что всегда было вестником грядущих несчастий. Однако, это было бы несправедливо - винить то злосчастное зеркало в том, что удача отвернулась от меня. Она, конечно же, отказалась иметь со мной дело гораздо раньше. И все же, когда брызнули в стороны сверкающие осколки, мой мир сдвинулся окончательно. Только тогда я этого еще не понял. Не сразу понял. Я был и там, и одновременно не там, и плохо отдавал себе отчет в происходящем. Душа моя была переполнена мыслями и сожалениями, имя моей Кристины отчаянно билось в голове пойманным в силки зверьком, и в то мгновение, когда я, хрустя осколками стекла под ногами, бездумно шагнул в темный проход, ничто не показалось мне ни странным, ни пугающим. Это все еще был мой мир, мир узких каменных переходов, непроглядной тьмы и затхлой сырости, и вода, которая сочно хлюпала под ногами мшистым болотом, не заронила в сердце ни капли беспокойства или сомнения. Я успел сделать шагов десять, от силы пятнадцать, и только тогда остановился как вкопанный, недоуменно глядя перед собой и задаваясь вопросом, не безумен ли я, и если безумен, то дошел ли уже до того блаженного состояния полной невменяемости, когда не осознаешь собственного существования, или, быть может, еще не безнадежен, и приступ галлюцинаций вызван нервной горячкой, которая бесследно пройдет к утру. Проход передо мной, тот самый, что я пять лет назад собственноручно укрепил гранитной крошкой, расширил и укрыл за зеркальной гладью, чтобы всегда иметь готовый путь к отступлению, если убежище мое будет раскрыто, - сейчас этот проход сужался, и извилистая осыпающаяся тропка исчезала в каменном проломе, за которым отчетливо слышался плеск воды. Я стоял неподвижно, приподняв повыше фонарь и все еще надеясь, что в глазах у меня прояснится, и увиденное окажется не более, чем жестоким обманом зрения, лживым пустынным миражом. Когда я последний раз был здесь, лаз, в самой горловине которого невозможно было распрямить спину, постепенно переходил в обыкновенный каменный коридор, через который можно было попасть куда угодно, поскольку сеть подземных катакомб под Парижем охватывала даже самые отдаленные и заброшенные его уголки. Но так было раньше, а сегодня стены этого коридора в десяти шагах от тайного входа, находившегося в моем жилище, неожиданно сближались, и потолок давящей глыбой вновь низко нависал над головой. Достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы потрогать замшелый каменный свод, склизкий от вечной сырости. Я терпеливо ждал, но прошли долгие, как часы, минуты, а ничего не переменилось. Тогда я принудил себя дышать ровнее, пригнулся и осторожно шагнул вперед - на висячий мостик, раскачивающийся над пропастью, я ступил бы с большей храбростью. С опаской высунув голову из похожего на криво вырубленное оконце пролома, я осмотрелся. К счастью или к несчастью, но у меня не было собеседника, и оттого не могу сказать, что я потерял дар речи. Но если был бы - вероятно, именно такими словами и можно было описать то состояние, в которое я впал, когда увидел перед собой буро-коричневые в полумраке воды подземного озера, которое я надеялся, что только-только навсегда оставил позади. Грубо обтесанные каменные стены уходили ввысь. К самой воде, исчезая в ней, спускалась знакомая гранитная лестница без перил, по поверхности, выхваченные ровным кругом света, который отбрасывал масляный фонарь, плавали островки настырных вездесущих водорослей, которые я всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами искоренял в своем обиталище, потому что, разлагаясь, они распространяли отвратительнейший из существующих в природе запахов - в закрытом помещении он не выветривался неделями. Присев на корточки, я коснулся воды, и, все еще подозревая себя в сумасшествии, что не так уж и удивительно было бы после всех бед, уготованных мне судьбой, взглянул на свои мокрые ладони. Думаю, если это был бы ад, мои пальцы оказались бы обожжены и разъедены здешней водой, однако влага не причинила им ни малейшего вреда. По руке скатывались обыкновенные грязноватые капли, словно воды были сточными или, - что, вероятно, ближе к истине, потому что, кроме сырости, иного запаха я не ощущал, - озеро могло поблагодарить за свое рождение неумеху-архитектора, не предусмотревшего в здании отвода ливневых потоков на случай затяжных дождей. Кажется, я сидел там довольно долго, поглощенный неуместными размышлениями о природе раскинувшегося у моих ног водоема. Не могу знать наверняка, но, должно быть, так мой мозг пытался защитить себя, отказываясь строить предположения на более животрепещущую тему. Я покинул мое убежище пять минут назад и точно помню, каким оно было. Мельчайшие его детали навечно запечатлены в моей памяти, - разве я не провел там столько времени, сколько требуется, чтобы ребенок превратился во взрослого мужчину? Это место было подобным ему, похожим, но оно было другим, определенно другим, я уверен в этом. Однако же, как я не мог не знать о существовании зала, смежного с тем, что я занимал столько лет, как не мог ничего не подозревать об озере, которое наверняка сообщалось с тем, что окружало мой дом? Немыслимо было вообразить, что я каким-то образом не заметил, пропустил или упустил его из виду. Его здесь не было. Здесь должен был находиться потайной ход и ничего более.

Каждая прошедшая минута отнимала у меня крупицу уверенности в своем здравом рассудке. Я всматривался и всматривался в мутные очертания сводов, но ничего толком не мог разглядеть, кроме мерцающей водной глади и уходящих во тьму ступеней. К на редкость неприятной растерянности добавилась мерзкая тяжесть, сковавшая все члены, - чувство сродни клаустрофобии или неловкости, когда знаешь, что кто-то пристально наблюдает за каждым твоим шагом. Будто каждая мудрая частица твоего существа вопит, предупреждая о невидимой глазу опасности, и хочется поглубже забиться в щель, потому что в следующее мгновение непременно что-нибудь да произойдет – набросится ли на тебя разъяренная толпа, сорвется ли с крыши над самой макушкой кусок тяжелой черепицы, или проломится под ногами прогнившая деревянная половица... Скажу не без гордости, что я пересилил панику, хотя в силу сложившихся обстоятельств это было нелегко. Я принудил себя принять этот сорвавшийся с основ мир и не метаться в ужасе, вопрошая недоступных богов, где я и что происходит. Поколебавшись еще с минуту, я перелез через каменную преграду, оставив фонарь на самом ее краю, чтобы не потеряться в сумраке, пока буду обследовать это странное место, стянул сапоги, спустив и без того промокшие ноги в воду, и соскользнул вниз. Возвращаться назад, поджав хвост, в любом случае не входило в мои планы.

-

Первое, что я увидел, когда холодные воды озера приняли меня в свои неласковые объятия, была покачивавшаяся в закутке лодка, и я не сдержал крик ужаса, сразу же вспомнив, кого я менее получаса назад видел сидящим на ее носу. Суетливо загребая руками и поднимая мириады брызг, я подплыл к ней и, ухватившись за борт, приподнялся, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Все же… это была не моя лодка. Моя была украшена кое-какой готической атрибутикой, мрачной красотой которой я рассчитывал произвести неизгладимое впечатление на одну впечатлительную молодую девушку… Эта же была более низкой, широкой и, вероятно, тяжеловесной и неповоротливой, вряд ли приспособленной для путешествий по узким подземным протокам. На дне ее заметны были следы непросохшей крови, словно здесь только что лежал раненый или зарезанный насмерть человек. Я огляделся, но никого не увидел. Кто бы ни был владелец лодки, он сейчас либо кормил пиявок на илистом дне, либо исчез, ушел в те же запредельные миры, откуда появились по соседству с моим обиталищем озеро и обширная каменная пещера. Тогда я подтянулся и перевалился через борт. Даже в неудобной лодке путешествовать лучше, чем вплавь, а мне явно предстояла не пешая прогулка, так что упускать случай завладеть ею было бы глупо. В углу зияла пробоина, кем-то наспех заткнутая, так что мой трофей нуждался в ремонте, однако, похоже, не слишком срочном, раз тонуть он пока не собирался. Странно было видеть пробоину вдали от бурной океанской пучины, рифов и скал, но странностей накопилось уже столько, что я не придал еще одной большого значения. Весел не было, но я решил, что наверняка найду доску или шест, так что пока просто оттолкнулся рукой от стены и отплыл, стараясь не застрять в густом переплетении водорослей с на удивление крупными листьями, по очертаниям напоминающими обыкновенный плющ. И в следующее мгновение нечто кинулось на меня из темноты…

Все, что я успел разглядеть, был перекошенный яростью рот и растопыренные пальцы, словно нападавший намеревался ногтями выцарапать мне глаза. От вопля, полного ненависти и безумного гнева, заложило уши, и я едва успел отшвырнуть в сторону тщедушное тело, с плеском рухнувшее обратно в воду. Видимо… это и был хозяин лодки, заслышавший мои шаги и спрятавшийся в зарослях, и это его я только что лишил надежды на спасение, присвоив единственное доступное плавучее средство. Пожалуй, я предоставил бы ему утонуть, тем более, что он явил грех жадности, накинувшись на своего ближнего с кулаками вместо того, чтобы на радость клирикам щедро разделить со страждущим свое последнее достояние. Но если мог кто-то пролить свет на происходящее вокруг и внести хоть какую-то ясность в сумятицу моих мыслей, то только этот человек, поэтому я склонился над поблескивающей жидким серебром гладью и поймал его за шиворот. Одним рывком я извлек на поверхность несостоявшегося убийцу, который уже начал было тонуть, втащил внутрь опасно качнувшегося суденышка и брезгливо уронил на дно – похоже, это его кровь перепачкала тут все, потому что свежее пятно уже расплывалось по мокрой рубашке. Кажется, он успел порядком наглотаться воды, - закрыв лицо руками, спасенный судорожно откашливался и хрипел. Я молча наблюдал за ним, держась настороженно и на всякий случай приготовившись защищаться – не хотелось бы стать жертвой этого безумца, хоть и ослабевшего от потери крови, но явно готового раздирать мне горло ногтями, словно дикий зверь. Отдышавшись, он медленно отвел руки от лица, и я замер, пораженный в самое сердце. Я еще был не настолько сумасшедшим, чтобы объявить, что это я сам уставился на себя исподлобья, сверля ненавидящим взглядом. Это не был я… Здесь все было подобным, но не таким же точно, как было мне знакомо и привычно. Не совсем таким же было озеро, по которому медленно скользила увлекаемая слабым течением лодка, и не совсем такой же была сама лодка, в которой мы сидели, и этот человек тоже не был мной, он просто носил маску, как две капли воды похожую на мою, только она закрывала чуть больше. Но не потому, что он был безобразнее меня, я думаю, это невозможно, у него всего лишь не хватило воображения носить, кроме маски, еще и парик, поэтому гладкий желтоватый фарфор закрывал еще ухо и полголовы. Он не издал ни звука, встретившись со мной взглядом, только презрительно усмехнулся одной стороной рта, словно увидел нечто гадкое, но позабавившее его до глубины души. Должно быть, наслаждался видом собрата по несчастью. На первый взгляд он показался мне мальчишкой, годившимся мне в сыновья, но теперь я разглядел упрямую складку у рта, истончившиеся черты, тяжелеющие веки, - если он и был моложе меня, то от силы на три-четыре года. Признаться, я теперь испытывал нездоровое любопытство – кто он был, этот незнакомец, что прятал под маской и давно ли, почему прятался здесь среди тины, как болотная жаба, и кто, ранив его, бросил здесь в одиночестве. Жадное любопытство, которое снедало меня, не делало мне чести. Я никогда не интересовался просто так чужой судьбой. Мне было наплевать на него и, правду сказать, сейчас хватало собственных забот. Это было как будто… да, как будто с тобой произошло нечто, о чем ты забыл, и теперь безуспешно силишься вспомнить, а странный тип в маске с мерзкой ухмылкой – единственный, кто может вернуть тебе часть твоего же собственного я. Если только захочет помочь. Захочет ли?

- Поторопись, - вдруг произнес он, и это был первый членораздельный звук, который я от него услышал. Не «кто ты такой» и не «спасибо, что выловил». «Поторопись»! Я усмехнулся, окинув пленника нарочито пренебрежительным взглядом, на который тот только ощерился, как пойманный в капкан волк. Забавное же существо попало ко мне в руки - злобное, но беспомощное, как гиена с перебитым хребтом. Думаю, он не мог причинить мне вреда, безоружный и, вполне возможно, умирающий. Но недооценивать его не стоило. Он носил маску. На что был бы способен я сам, даже ослабевший и обескровленный? На многое, очень даже на многое. Сражался бы до последнего, даже если бы казалось, что уже сдался, сломленный и побежденный. Сражался бы, пока не упал бездыханным,. В крайней случае, утащил бы врага за собой на тот свет, но не позволил бы ему одержать верх. Возможно, и этот, в маске, таков.

- Поторопись, они еще могут вернуться, - повторил он с видимым усилием. Хриплый каркающий голос срывался, и он слизнул выступившую на губах кровь. – Или… хочешь… в темницу?

- Кто – они? – спросил я и затем, пытаясь ничем не выдать своего интереса, продолжил: – И кто ты сам такой?

Кажется, он попытался выпрямиться, однако со стороны это смотрелось довольно жалко.

- Меня зовут… Стирпайк, - он задумался и, словно приняв какое-то решение, прибавил любезно и не к месту. – К твоим услугам.

- Стирпайк - это было имя или фамилия? – уточнил я с насмешкой.

- Боюсь, что в точности мне это неизвестно. Возможно, и то и другое сразу.

- Удобно, - признал я. – Особенно тем, у кого плохая память на имена… Так что же, Стирпайк Стирпайк, кажется, у тебя неприятности?

- Которые не преминут заглянуть на огонек и к тебе – не имею чести знать твоего имени – если мы не уберемся отсюда, покуда сюда никто не явился.

Мой новый знакомый задохнулся от длинной тирады и уставился на меня с такой злобой, словно это я вынудил его пойти на столь мучительное усилие. Хотя мог бы ответить коротко: «Да», - и дело с концом. Надо ли говорить, что он мне сразу не понравился? Думаю, это и так очевидно.

- Где здесь выход? – спросил я, выдержав долгую паузу, и пока она тянулась, спасенный тип поедал меня таким яростным взглядом, что просто грешно было бы помешать яду этой ненависти изливаться наружу. Он бы отравил его, если бы не вырвался на свободу.

- Здесь нет выхода, - сипло произнес он.

Мы оба замолчали, Стирпайк – обессиленно привалившись к борту и закрыв глаза, а я – пытаясь сообразить, издевается он надо мной или говорит правду.

- Как выбраться наружу? – наконец спросил я, решив задать свой вопрос иначе.

- Ты разве слеп? Мы и так снаружи.

Сказать откровенно, мне захотелось вышвырнуть его прочь из лодки и отправиться своей дорогой… если только эта дорога где-нибудь да существует. Но он носил маску. Чертову одностороннюю маску. И он был загнан и напуган. И я бы не удивился, если б узнал, что за ним только что гналась толпа с криками: «Схватим убийцу, довольно попил он нашей крови», или что они там вопили. Я задумчиво поднял голову, предчувствуя, что Стирпайк не лжет, и вздрогнул, когда мне показалось, что высоко вверху я вижу крапинки далеких звезд.

- Снаружи, - глухо повторил я. Почему-то это казалось более невероятным, чем все остальное. Как мое озеро, или пусть даже его двойник, может оказаться снаружи? Как?

- Мы во дворе замка, разве не видишь? – проронил Стирпайк.

- Тогда в какой стороне ворота? – отложив на потом дознание, что еще за замок он имеет в виду, спросил я. Думаю, я проявил тогда чудеса долготерпения, обыкновенно мне не свойственного. Но я действительно не понимал, в какие тартарары катится мой мир.

- Мы во дворе замка, тупица. Во дворе. А дверь заперта на засов. За воротами – лес. И я не собираюсь прожить там до старости, питаясь кореньями, как Флей. Покажи, где ты прятался. Нам нужно в замок. Пересидеть это… все…

Меня умилило его нежелание стареть, прозябая в нищете, в то время, как судя по кровотечению, хрипам и натужному дыханию, он вполне мог не дотянуть до утра.

- Я не могу вернуться туда, где… прятался, - я решил не вдаваться сейчас в ненужные подробности. Стирпайк явно был так же не осведомлен о соседстве с оперой, как и я – о существовании некого замка.

- Что же ты натворил, раз не можешь вернуться в замок? – теперь он еще и насмехался.

- Кажется, я его сжег, - задумчиво произнес я, мысленно взвешивая вероятность того, что опера сгорела дотла. Скорее всего, нет. Есть надежда, что нет. Сколько им нужно времени, что обыскать подземелье? Найдут ли они мой проход и решатся ли обследовать его? И… что там увидят? Коридор, ведущий вглубь катакомб? Или выход к этому озеру и безымянному пока замку? Я был близок к тому, чтобы решиться вернуться. Внешний мир как-то неприветливо меня встретил. Мне не нравилось теряться в догадках, где я и… кто я. Быть может, мы наткнемся на кого-то, кто бодро шагнет ко мне с приветствиями, утверждая, что знает меня всю сознательную жизнь? А может, назовет незнакомым именем или обвинит во всех смертных грехах? Я бы не удивился.

Очнувшись от размышлений, я увидел, что Стирпайк смотрит на меня, как на душевнобольного, с брезгливым сожалением, которое, впрочем, скорее относилось к нему самому, столь невезучему, чтобы оказаться спасенным безумцем, которому мерещился огонь в то время, как тут, куда ни глянь, плещется вода. Я пожал плечами и, за неимением весел подгребая руками, подогнал лодку назад к тому месту, откуда спрыгнул в озеро. Фонарь еще не погас и отбрасывал желтоватый круг на бурую поверхность, слегка тронутую рябью от сквозняка.

- Если ты не поможешь мне туда влезть, я заору так, что сбежится вся стража, - заметил Стирпайк кротким тоном, явно не соответствующим смыслу его слов. Впрочем, напрасно сыпал угрозами – я не собирался бросать его здесь. Мое любопытство все еще не было удовлетворено. Подхватив его под локоть, я почти без усилий поднял его на ноги. Он был тощ, да и ростом богатырским не отличался, так что подсадить его так, чтобы схватился за каменный выступ и сам вполз на площадку, не составило никакого труда. Только руки после пришлось ополоснуть в озере, потому что они оказались расцвечены липкими, влажно алеющими пятнами. В какой-то момент я подумал было, что мерзкий тип собрался, захватив единственный источник света, сбежать от меня, предоставив мне разбираться с его преследователями в одиночку – потому что он сразу исчез из виду. Но когда я, не без некоторой печали, что невозможно утащить с собой почти целую лодку, которая очень бы мне пригодилась, взобрался на стену и пролез в квадратный проем, Стирпайк сидел на полу, поджидая меня, и отчего-то вцепившись мертвой хваткой в железное кольцо, на котором висел фонарь, словно я всю дорогу угрожал отнять его и утопить в ближайшей канаве.

Мой дом… я так рвался покинуть его навсегда, оставить прошлое прошлому - и ничего из того не вышло. «Недалеко же я ушел», - мрачно подумал я, вновь переступая порог своего жилища. Сколько я перед тем ни прислушивался, оттуда не доносилось ни звука, так что я понадеялся, что внутри никого нет. Все равно портьеру я отодвинул дрожащей рукой. Я был готов к чему угодно. Тридцать человек с топорами и вилами удивили бы меня куда больше, чем если бы внутри оказался церковный алтарь. Или цветущий сад. Или застенки Шатлэ. Или круглый стол, и рыцари в сверкающих доспехи вокруг него. Но там – к огромному моему облегчению – по-прежнему находился орган, моя разрозненная мебель и мои вещи. Я поспешил взять со столика собственную маску, брошенную, как мне показалось незадолго до того, за ненадобностью, что оказалось решением более чем преждевременным. Надев ее, я с легким торжеством обернулся к ковылявшему позади Стирпайку. Я не стал предлагать ему помощь - из принципа, хотя легко мог бы дотащить его до кровати, в которой он явно нуждался сейчас больше всего. Должно быть в отместку, он не стал спрашивать у меня разрешения и рухнул поперек постели, орошая чистые простыни потоками стекающей с одежды воды и кровью, струившейся из открытой раны. Ни моя маска, ни то, что она почти один в один повторяла его собственную, его не заинтересовало, и он едва удостоил меня взглядом.

Я же остался стоять посреди осколков, чувствуя себя, как ангел в раю, который обнаружил, что сосуд с нектаром прохудился, и драгоценный напиток бесследно утекает с небес на землю. Мой дом больше не был безопасной гаванью. И дело было даже не в том, что меня искала полиция. Больше всего мне хотелось совершить чудо и вернуть зеркало в прежнее состояние, но склеить тысячу обломков не под силу было даже самому скрупулезному из ювелиров. Мне казалось, пусть это и глупо, что если б я мог вернуть на место зеркало, загородив им проход, то замок и озеро сами собой перестали бы существовать, и я не мучился бы, как от похмелья, из-за своей беспомощности перед непознанным и невероятным. Я задернул штору, закрыв пролом в стене, но этого было мало – ужасно мало. Но больше я пока ничего не мог поделать.

Вздохнув, я вернулся к своему пленному – или подопечному. Право, я не знал, кем считать его и как правильно называть. Вот уж кто, похоже, был живуч, как крыса. Еще и выкарабкается, пожалуй, несмотря на то, что по кровавому следу, который он оставлял за собой, его выследил бы даже малый ребенок. Ругнувшись про себя, я разыскал среди своих дебрей корпию и бинты. Выбор был невелик, и я бы предпочел утром задать Стирпайку еще несколько вопросов, а не искать, где бы незаметно закопать мертвое тело. Пока я бинтовал его рану – судя по виду и ширине разреза, нанесенную остро наточенной шпагой наискось, словно бы сверху вниз – он даже не проснулся. Менять простыни я не стал – много чести - и, оставив его лежать в забытьи среди влажного и окровавленного белья, которое поутру легче попросту сжечь, я отправился спать на кушетку около органа, где всегда проводил ночи, когда был увлечен работой. Иногда, проснувшись далеко заполночь, я сразу хватался за перо, спеша впотьмах записать пригрезившуюся мелодию. Стоило помедлить хоть минуту, и она бесследно исчезала из головы, но чаще я был и хитрее, и проворнее… Уже сняв мокрые вещи и улегшись, я сообразил, что мог удовлетворить отчасти интерес, сняв с гостя маску, которая держалась на железных скобах – вряд ли удобных, хотя и более надежных, чем изобретенные мной крепления. Но вставать только ради этого я поленился, накопившаяся усталость уже давала о себе знать, и меня клонило в сон. Может быть, завтра, перед тем, как похоронить останки, я как раз и взгляну напоследок на то, из-за чего этот человек прятал свое лицо. Но все же, будь я заядлым игроком, то поставил бы сто против одного, что назавтра Стирпайк будет живее всех живых.

И я не ошибся.

* * *

В ту ночь я не видел снов, что само по себе уже было милосердием после такого богатого горестями дня, а из забытья меня вырвал шорох шагов. Приподнявшись на локте, я не сдержал мрачной ухмылки – пророком я оказался удивительно прозорливым. Для человека с дырой в легких мой постоялец проявлял поразительную прыть и начал день с того, что рылся у меня в бумагах, перебирая лежавшие на столе вещи. Незапертыми ящиками, впрочем, он также не побрезговал. Беспокойные глаза неопределенного цвета шныряли кругом, и вся его поза выдавала тревожную подозрительность. Нож для разрезания бумаги он сжимал в левой руке, и, заметив, что я бодрствую и наблюдаю за его действиями, он поднял его в согнутой руке, должно быть, напоминая таким образом, что может метнуть его или броситься на меня и перерезать горло. Хотя я сомневался, что у него хватит на это сил, разве что их удесятерит ярость. 

- Кто ты? – наконец спросил он. Свершилось: то, что так занимало меня вчера, теперь стало небезразлично и ему. Я молчал. Право же, я затруднялся чистосердечно ответить на его вопрос. Кто я? Призрак погорелой оперы? Подобное объяснение только усилит его недоумение. Но и не отвечать ничего тоже не годилось. Разве у меня самого не накопились вопросы?

- Я - Эрик, - проговорил я осторожно, впившись глазами в бледное лицо гостя в ожидании реакции, которая могла помочь мне подобрать верный тон. Похоже, мой собеседник был скорее раздосадован, чем испуган.

- Как давно ты поселился здесь? Как может быть, что я ничего о тебе не знаю? Мне известно все, что делается в замке. Как ты сумел остаться незамеченным?

Я мог бы спросить его о том же. Но я был в лучшем положении. Я сознавал, что там за зеркалом определенно был не мой оперный театр. Он же еще пытался соотнести то, что видел, с собственными представлениями о мире.

- Я живу здесь много лет, - честно сказал я. – И умею быть невидимым настолько, что некоторые прозвали меня Призраком. – А кто ты?

- Если ты живешь здесь так давно, как можешь ты не знать, кто я? – резонно спросил Стирпайк, и его изжелта-бледное лицо исказила злая гримаса, которую, казалось, вызвало мое невежество. Кем бы он ни был, видимо, этот человек немало гордился своим высоким положением. Когда-то высоким. Сейчас, похоже, он был никем, существом бесполезней крысы, ничтожеством, вычеркнутым из списка ныне живущих.

- Я не знаю, кто ты, за исключением имени, которое ты сам сказал мне вчера, - терпеливо сказал я. – Я живу здесь один, и меня не интересует ничего, кроме моих собственных дел. Как видишь, - заметил я, кивнув на ощерившийся клавишами орган, - я композитор. Я обитаю здесь, сочиняю музыку и редко покидаю свое убежище.

- Ты лжешь, - холодно возразил он, и тощие пальцы, похожие на когти хищной птицы, сомкнулись на листе бумаги, на котором запечатлены были дорогие моему сердцу черты. Он взял со стола портрет Кристины и резко повернул его карандашным рисунком ко мне. – Живешь здесь, пишешь музыку и не интересуешься ничем… кроме леди Фуксии, так?

Я замер, лихорадочно соображая. Все еще больше запутывалось. Но я дал себе слово не сойти с ума, не позволить своему измученному мозгу оплыть, подобно отслужившей свой срок свече. Я встал и, приблизившись к Стирпайку, грубо отнял портрет Кристины, выдернув у него из рук. На мгновение я поддался соблазну бросить еще один взгляд на любимое лицо, но сейчас было не время для сентиментальных стенаний, и я отложил свой рисунок в сторону.

- Это Кристина, - сухо сказал я. Пора было поделиться с гостем своим знанием. Не одному же мне мучиться неразрешимыми сомнениями.

Он внимательно поглядел мне в лицо и понимающе ухмыльнулся, должно быть, поспешив с выводами о моем душевное нездоровье.

- Это Кристина Дайе, - повторил я, повышая голос и подпуская в свой тон властной внушительности, которая обычно действовала на людей отрезвляюще. – Певица, которая выступала в моем оперном театре. И да будет тебе известно, достопочтенный Стирпайк, что мы сейчас находимся глубоко под землей, а над нами – парижская опера.

Ответом мне было гробовое молчание. Потом он пошевелился, словно придя в себя, и разразился нечеловеческим каркающим смехом, который перешел в надсадный кашель. Схватившись за грудь, он наклонился, держась за столешницу и тяжело дыша.

- Повезло же мне нарваться на безумного отшельника, - фыркнул он после некоторой передышки. Я равнодушно пожал плечами. То, что он не верит мне, было мне глубоко безразлично. Я сделал то, что должен был, открыв ему глаза на истину. Дальнейшее меня не касалось. Он мог подняться наверх и убедиться собственными глазами. Пройтись по пепелищу, вдохнуть запах гари и обследовать каждый уголок моей оперы.

Кажется, моя холодность и нежелание с пылом доказывать свою правоту благотворно повлияли на Стирпайка. Он напряженно размышлял о чем-то, и белки его глаз поблескивали, пока он шарил глазами по помещению, заставленному нотными пюпитрами, надколотыми статуями и разнообразным хламом, в большинстве своем сейчас разбросанном и перевернутом – все-таки здесь накануне от души порезвился мелкий оперный люд. Я проследил за его взглядом и понял, что он смотрит на макет сцены и фигурки из папье-маше. Соображал он быстро, в этом нужно отдать ему должное. Выражение недоверчивой издевки сползло с его лица. Стирпайк повернулся и снова посмотрел в бездонные глаза и нежное лицо Кристины Дайе, с мечтательной грустью взиравшей на нас с портрета. Должно быть, он искал сходство с кем-то, кого знал в своей жизни, или, напротив, убеждал себя, что это сходство только померещилось ему. Я ждал, что какое-то время спустя он поймет, что подобие поверхностно, ведь и я в первый момент решил, что это мое озеро и моя пещера, и даже чуть было не решил, что у него мое собственное лицо: бледное, осунувшееся и спрятанное за маской. Но заблуждение должно было рассеяться.

- Это леди Фуксия Гроун, - произнес он, сжав рот в узкую, как ребро клинка, полосу.

- Нелепое имя, - зло проговорил я, задетый тем, что он может спутать с кем-то девушку, которую я боготворил.

- Я знаю ее как леди Фуксию, - повторил он убежденно. - Дочь графа Гроуна, которая стала бы властительницей Горменгаста, если бы на старости лет он не расстарался и не породил сына.

- Это Кристина, - упорствовал я, подбирая, как сокровище, каждую крупицу вскользь оброненных сведений и мысленно отмечая новые частички мозаики, которую я складывал из его слов. Он дернулся, как марионетка в руках упившегося молодым вином кукловода, что, вероятно, означало попытку пожать плечами в знак отказа от бесплодного спора.

- Какая теперь разница, - проговорил он с неприятно кольнувшей меня рассудительной холодностью. – Под каким бы именем ты не знал ее, теперь она мертва.

Кажется, я вскрикнул и шагнул к нему со сжатыми кулаками. Пустая лодка, покачивающаяся в зарослях плюща, вновь восстала у меня перед глазами. Он взвизгнул, как щенок, которому наподдали ногой, и я очнулся, осознав, что трясу его, повторяя, что Кристина жива. Ушла от меня, но жива и невредима. Поостыв, я разжал пальцы и выпустил воротник Стирпайка, ненавидя его всеми фибрами души. Теперь он не мог рассчитывать ни на какую жалость, несмотря на тяжелую рану и маску, которая накануне растревожила в моей душе нечто потаенное, осевшее в ней на самое дно, как илистый осадок в болотной жиже. Он не смел чернить благословенное имя своим грязным ртом, изрыгающим мерзости. Не смел разрушать остатки моей храбрости, утверждая, что она мертва. Я отпустил ее. Я точно помнил, что, как ни захлестывали меня ярость и отчаяние, я не причинил ей зла и позволил уйти.

Пошатываясь, он сделал несколько неверных шагов и сел в мое кресло. Потом открытая взорам тонкая бровь поползла вверх.

- Сатана? – проговорил он и потянулся рукой к музыкальной шкатулке, словно намереваясь погладить плюшевое навершие в виде игрушечной обезьяны. Он хлопал глазами с таким потерянным видом, что мне стало смешно. Стирпайк резво повернулся на звуки веселья, которое я не мог сдержать, и гневно уставился на меня. Потом вновь взглянул на шкатулку и с опаской взял ее в руки. Должно быть, он нажал на пружину, потому что она заиграла, и Стирпайк едва не выронил ее от неожиданности. Обезьяна мерно двигала лапками, шкатулка наигрывала нехитрую мелодию, а мы молчали, захваченные собственными мыслями. О чем думал этот странный пришелец, не имею представления. Предполагаю, что пытался сообразить, когда я успел набить чучело из его мохнатого товарища – я уже не сомневался, что он помнил его живым и здоровым, а не куском бесчувственного плюша. Меня же куда больше беспокоила Кристина. Дорого бы я дал, чтобы сейчас какое угодно чудо помогло мне убедиться, что с ней ничего не случилось, что она в безопасности, и безумие, настигшее мой сдвинутый с основ мир, никак ее не коснулось. Я продал бы душу сатане, если б тот поклялся на пять минут отнести меня туда, где сейчас была Кристина. Но Сатана был всего лишь плюшевой мартышкой. Глупой плюшевой мартышкой, игравшей на цимбалах.

Должно быть, он почувствовал мою тревогу и, обозленный проявленной слабостью, заметил со злобой.

- Может быть, ты хочешь знать, как она умерла?

Признаться, я вздрогнул. Ответить ничего я не смог, слова застряли в горле, колючие, как рыбьи кости. Ободренный молчанием и видимым страхом, который давал ему власть надо мной, Стирпайк осклабился и продолжил, намеренно выделяя каждое слово, чтобы я не упустил ни одно:

- Она выбросилась из окна, упала в ров и утонула. Она захотела этого. Это я убил ее. Ты убил ее!

- Она ушла, - пробормотал я, бессмысленно глядя в темный угол, где шевелились какие-то тени - быть может, простая игра отблесков горящих свечей. – Я отпустил ее. Она хотела быть с Раулем, и я отпустил ее.

Зачем я объяснял ему? Это было нелепо, но что я мог с собой поделать? Это было сильнее меня.

- Что еще за Рауль? – удивился он.

- Ее возлюбленный. Знатный юноша. Красивый знатный юноша, - сказал я с горечью, которую почти ощутил на губах, едкую, как хинный порошок.

- У нее не могло быть возлюбленного. Она была недосягаема для простых смертных, и некому было предложить ей руку и сердце. Она бы согласилась только на равного ее отцу или брату. Но такого человека не существовало, и она была обречена на одиночество. Бедная, бедная Фуксия. Никакого Рауля быть не могло, у меня не было и не могло быть соперника. Сдается мне… что Рауля звали сэр Ланселот. И он был не более, чем гравюрой в ее книге. Ведь так?

Я очень надеялся, что не сошел с ума. Я всегда полагал, что безумие - одна из самых приятных болезней, которая только может настичь человека. Погрузиться в мир грез… оторваться от этого жестокого, полного горестей мира… Реальность оказалась куда более безжалостной. Такого безумия я для себя не желал. В моих бредовых снах Кристина должна была снова стать юной, только этой весной расцветшей девушкой, которая с улыбкой вслушивалась в нежный, сладостный, ласкающий ее слух голос Ангела Музыки.

Хотелось сжать пульсирующие виски, но я не мог доставить Стирпайку удовольствия видеть меня дрогнувшим, поддавшимся змеиному яду его речей.

- Моя Кристина жива, - я принуждал свой голос звучать уверенно, но он срывался. Развалившийся с моем кресле человек насмешливо кривил рот, наслаждаясь мукой, наверняка искажавшей мои черты.

- Ты просто еще не знаешь о ее смерти, - тонкие костлявые пальцы погладили мягкую мордочку обезьянки. – И Сатана наверняка тоже издох. Вряд ли о нем нашлось кому позаботиться после того, как я предал его. Думаю, он истек кровью… но то, что мне об этом не известно наверняка, не отменяет неизбежного. Зато о том, что Фуксия бросилась вниз в поток, устав дожидаться прекрасного принца, мне известно совершенно точно. Я слышал каждое слово графини Гертруды и ее пропащего сына. Ее вытащили слишком поздно, она уже захлебнулась и не дышала.

Было нечто леденящее кровь в том, как он смаковал подробности кончины той девушки. Я не мог думать о ней как о Кристине. Я твердил себе, что это портретное сходство не более, чем очередная шутка рока, сродни той, что закрыла моему собеседнику лицо мертвенно-желтым фарфоровым полушарием. Но что, если он прав? Что, если Стирпайк угадал истину скорее, чем я? И он действительно пришел сюда из мира, который был отражением моего? Или же мой мир, мир Оперы, был всего лишь зыбким отражением замка Горменгаст, зрительной иллюзией, колеблющейся на поверхности полноводного рва, окружавшего его стены? Что если Кристина Дайе устала сражаться с собственной душой, сложила оружие и поднялась на крышу оперы, где я когда-то застал ее с моим соперником, а оттуда прыгнула вниз, прекратив навечно свои терзания? Я знал, что она покорилась желанию своего жениха и завлекала меня в смертельную ловушку. Знал, какие мучительные сомнения разрывали на части ее душу, как металась она между гласом собственной совести и уговорами своего возлюбленного. Но я поставил на карту все, надеясь, что моя любовь и моя музыка склонят ее в последний момент перейти на мою сторону. Казалось, Стирпайк слышал каждое слово, безмолвно звучавшее в моей голове, потому что ядовито произнес, точно отвечая на мои мысли:

- Я так и вижу, как это было. Так, как и должно было произойти после того, как она предала меня, подвела, разрушила надежды, которые я возлагал на нее. Позвала стражу, чтобы отдать меня в руки палачей. И из-за кого, из-за жалкого слуги! Разве я не сказал ей, что не повинен в смерти ее отца? Но она оттолкнула меня и закричала, призывая помощь. Как будто я чем-то угрожал ей! Разве могла она остаться жить с таким камнем на душе? С вечным непреходящим чувством вины? Могу вообразить, как она сидела на узком подоконнике, спустив ноги наружу и зачарованно вглядываясь в темноту. И держала в руках засохшую розу, которую я когда-то положил на ее подоконник.

- Розу? – глухо переспросил я, уже не пытаясь унять сердцебиение. В груди стучали сотни молоточков, и в ушах стоял оглушительный звон. Наверное, будь фортепиано живым существом, оно ощущало бы нечто подобное, когда его касаются пальцы пианиста, ноты которого испещрены значками «форте» и «аллегро».

Я дарил ей розы. Не знаю, хранила ли она их. Возможно, да. Скорее всего, да, пока в ее жизни не появился Рауль де Шаньи. Тогда она могла выбросить их, чтобы он ненароком не обнаружил иссушенные временем воспоминания обо мне, своем сопернике, поверженном, но не забытом. А могла просто перепрятать их поглубже.

А ее предательство я простил. Еще до того, как на ее лице отразилось раскаяние. До того, как она оторвала застенчивый взгляд от пола, увидела дула винтовок, нацеленные на сцену, и, наконец, осознала, что сотворила. Но простила ли она себе? Я тряс головой, словно зверь, пытавшийся стряхнуть с морды налипшую паутину, но образ Кристины, медленно идущей к краю крыши с засушенным цветком в руке и помутившимся, отрешенным взором, никуда не исчез. Больше я не мог этого выносить. Я вскочил на ноги с проклятием на устах.

- Побереги свой яд! – выкрикнул я. – Он еще пригодится тебе самому, паучья душонка!

- Не нравится правда? – смиренно спросил Стирпайк, сложив руки на коленях с благовоспитанным видом. Но мое терпение истощилось.

- Вставай! – рявкнул я угрожающе.

- Как пожелаешь, - отозвался он миролюбиво и попытался подняться, но чересчур уж нерасторопно, и я, не желая больше ждать, схватил его за плечо и грубым рывком заставил принять вертикальное положение. Он взвыл и взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Добрый человек оставил бы его отлеживаться, но я никогда не был добрым. Эту гадину я не мог оставить у себя за спиной, гадая, какие каверзные планы она вынашивает в своей голове.

Я швырнул ему целую рубашку из своих запасов взамен его лохмотьев и приказал одеваться.

- Ты пойдешь со мной, - сказал я. – Мы поднимемся наверх и выясним, что к чему. И можешь меня ненавидеть сколько душе твоей угодно, это твоя собственная вина. Разве ты не хотел заронить сомнения в мое сердце? Тебе это удалось. Теперь не будет тебе ни секунды отдыха, пока я не узнаю правду.

Стирпайк угрюмо молчал, подозреваю, что лелеял планы мести, которым, надеюсь, не суждено было сбыться. Но не сопротивлялся, когда я подтолкнул его к лестнице, и покорно поплелся вслед за мной.

Я повел его безопасным кружным путем, не уверенный, что после вчерашнего моя опера не кишит полицейскими. По вине Стирпайка мы тащились медленно, как издыхающие улитки, и я мечтал бросить его там, потерять в темных переходах, оставив на съедение крысам. Мне казалось, он воплощал все, что я в себе ненавидел. Жестокость, злобу, ненависть к человечеству и телесное безобразие. Он как кривое зеркало показывал мне только грязное и дурное, всю черноту, что я носил в себе, не в силах отринуть. Но он был слишком живуч, чтобы предоставить его самому себе, и я побоялся, что он превратит мое убежище в нескончаемую череду ловушек, и каждый шаг отныне мне придется делать с оглядкой, не притаился ли за углом этот злобный, тщедушный тип с горящими, как раскаленные уголья, глазами. Убить его я также был не в силах. Я не был уверен, что, погрузив кинжал в его сердце, я не паду около бездыханного тела, корчась в мучительной агонии. Разум мой был отравлен его измышлениями.

По пути я пытался расспрашивать его о замке, но он отвечал неохотно, отрывистыми короткими фразами. Я не узнал почти ничего нового. Только то, что Стирпайк занимал невразумительную должность Хранителя Ритуала, хотя, судя по самодовольству, с которым он сообщил мне об этом, она была сродни то ли министерской, то ли высшему духовенству. Или, быть может, я неверно его понял. Кто знает, не была ли его должность столь же призрачной, как моя. Я узнал также, что графа Гроуна, правителя Горменгаста, много лет не было в живых, и власть перешла к его малолетнему сыну, так что проку от него не было никакого. Мне не было никакого дела до внутренних распрей замка, тем более, по-видимому, место это не отличалось умиротворенностью атмосферы. Достаточно было взглянуть на то, как отшатнулся в сторону мой спутник, когда я отпер своим ключом потайную дверь и потянул на себя узкие украшенные орнаментом створки. Взгляд его был прикован к потолку, словно оттуда должна была низвергнуться раскаленная лава. Я тоже невольно поднял глаза, но не обнаружил наверху ничего, кроме потрескавшейся лепнины. Последнюю часть пути я почти тащил его на себе, хотя перед тем клялся себе, что не пошевелю и пальцем, чтобы ему помочь. Не исключаю, что он симулировал обморок, чтобы выиграть время и получить желанную передышку, но как вывести его на чистую воду, я не знал и вынужден был пойти у него на поводу.

Я, не колеблясь, устремился на крышу. Сам не знаю, почему я испытывал такую твердую уверенность, что именно туда отправилась бы Кристина, задумав непоправимое. Должно быть, потому, что в суете оперы это место было единственным по-настоящему уединенным. Мое лицо лизнул влажный весенний ветер, когда я толкнул дверцу и выбрался на открытую площадку. Воздух имел слабый привкус дыма. Здесь… Это было здесь. То, что навсегда переменило мою жизнь. Разочарование, которое выжгло из моего сердца остатки доверия к этому безжалостному миру. Здесь я объявил войну, еще не зная, что уже – заранее – ее проиграл. Я стряхнул с себя цепкие, как у обезьяны, но ослабевшие пальцы Стирпайка и, оставив его обнимать колонну, приблизился к самому краю крыши, перегнулся через балюстраду и посмотрел вниз. Что бы ни ожидал я увидеть, - а я и сам не понимал, чего именно искал, - но меня подстерегал удар, который на время вышиб из меня дух, словно меня изо всех сил ударили ногой в солнечное сплетение. На мощеном тротуаре лежал букет белых цветов, и я не мог разглядеть с высоты каких. Кажется, это был какой-то скромный весенний первоцвет. Но, вполне может быть, и розы. Слишком плотный туман стоял перед глазами, застилая мутной пеленой открывшуюся предо мной картину, чтобы я мог различить. Я схватился за перила и тут же отдернул руки, выпачкавшись в мелкой колючей каменной крошке. И сам подивился ребячеству своего поведения, присущего скорее безумцу, а не здравомыслящему человеку, - ну разве грязь или пыль сейчас могли иметь какое-то значение?

- Теперь ты видишь? – просипел ехидный голос у меня за плечом. Я оглянулся. Зрачки Стирпайка были возбужденно расширены, он пожирал взглядом гудящий улей полуденного Парижа. Не обескураженный моим молчанием, он улыбнулся и проговорил мечтательно и почти нежно. – Она часто бывала здесь. Приходила с наступлением сумерек, чтобы никто не заметил, как она сюда поднимается, стояла и подолгу смотрела на долину, и весь Горменгаст был у нее как на ладони. А я держался в тени. Мне не хотелось, чтобы она лишний раз вспоминала, что огонь сделал с моим лицом. Но она знала, что я здесь и что я ее жду.

- Не знала, - зачем-то возразил я, когда мозг мой озарила вспышка – вот он я, забившийся в самую глухую тень, страстно желаю, чтобы она заметила, услышала меня, и так же сильно страшусь, что это случится.

Я больше не знал, где заканчивается он и начинаюсь я, где речь идет о Кристине, а где – о той, другой девушке со странным цветочным именем. У меня в сознании все перемешалось.

- Конечно, знала, - настойчиво произнес он, и его уверенность заставила меня поколебаться. – Что бы она ни говорила, как бы ни оскорбляла меня, я-то знаю, что она любила меня. Все те годы. Но она так и не смирилась, что я не прекрасный принц на белом коне, который прискакал, чтобы забрать ее в свое волшебное королевство.

Мне хотелось бы поверить. Стирпайк был так убедителен, что хотелось забыть обо всем и позволить себе тешиться этой сладостной, волнующей фантазией – Кристина любила меня, любила и бежала сама от себя, от своих чувств, от болезненного столкновения разума и мечтаний, тянувших ее в разные стороны. И не было никакого Рауля де Шаньи. Он был плодом больного воображения. Только чьего - моего или Кристины Дайе?

И еще был белоснежный букет на самом краю тротуара, где его не потревожат проезжающие мимо экипажи. Такие пушистые белые облака, трогательно-невинные в своей первозданной чистоте, кладут на могилы рано почивших девиц, не успевших вкусить сладость плотского греха. Кто положил его туда – отец какой-нибудь погибшей на пожаре девушки? Но отчего там, на улице, в пыли? Или вовсе не Кристина, а совсем другая, посторонняя хористка или прислужница, чья судьба мне безразлична, вместо того, чтобы бежать к выходу из пылающего здания, по глупости бросилась вверх по лестнице и оказалась в огненной ловушке, а там, потеряв голову от страха, прыгнула с крыши, выбрав смерть более легкую, чем съежиться в пламени, подобно сухому листку. Я ухватился за эту мысль, как утопающий за соломинку.

- Это не она. Она не приходила сюда вчера.

- Ты вправе верить, во что считаешь нужным, - ответствовал Стирпайк с шутовским полупоклоном. – Твоя воля. Ну, ты увидел все, что желал? Здесь сыро. Предлагаю спускаться отсюда и раздобыть что-нибудь из еды. Я голоден.

Мне было все равно. Я спотыкался, как слепой или пьяный, и вниз уже он вел меня, а не я его. Стирпайк ошибся всего раз, напрасно ощупывая стену, за которой никогда не было прохода, но он водил руками по шершавой преграде и упорно пытался найти секретный рычаг. Кажется, он растерялся, когда ничего не обнаружил. Потом выругался, зло пробормотав, что все здесь наоборот, и перешел к противоположной стене, которая покорилась ему беспрекословно. Больше он не сбивался, чувствуя себя в моих тайных лабиринтах, как рыба в воде. Похоже, каждый поворот, каждая выемка, каждый темный закуток были ему хорошо знакомы.

Мы спустились на один этаж, и Стирпайк безошибочно привел меня в розовую гримерную, которую всегда занимала ведущая солистка моей оперы. Последние месяцы ее попеременно занимали Карлотта и Кристина Дайе. На угловом столике стояла ваза с фруктами, заготовленная для вчерашней премьеры, естественно, оставшаяся нетронутой. Стирпайк с жадностью набросился на угощение, а я безвольно опустился на стул, с нежностью прикоснулся к брошенному у зеркала гребню и серебряной булавке для волос, но тут же оттолкнул их, сообразив, что эти вещи вполне могут принадлежать и Карлотте.

- Кто правит этим замком? – я обернулся, застигнутый врасплох, потому что уже начал забывать о своем необычном спутнике. Пришлось невольно отвести взгляд, потому что меня бросило в дрожь, когда я увидел, как по его подбородку стекает капля то ли крови, то ли красноватого фруктового сока. Но он успел поймать выражение отвращения и вытер рукавом рот, настойчиво глядя на меня в ожидании ответа. Его тяжелый взгляд был почти осязаем.

- Это не замок, это опера, я уже говорил тебе, - напомнил я ему устало.

- Какая разница? Здесь же должен кто-то править, какое бы название не носили эти стены.

- Никто здесь не правит, - отмахнулся я, отворачиваясь. Но в зеркале передо мной тоже был он. Два тонких силуэта в масках. Мои волосы потемнее и растрепаны. Его – стянуты в тугой хвост. И он был ниже ростом и щуплым. Зато моложе. Я заставил себя встряхнуться, пока разум полностью не отказал мне, оставив блуждать во мраке в поисках утерянной нити своей судьбы.

- Хорошо, - он сел у меня за спиной, так что мне все равно пришлось смотреть в глаза – только его бледному отражению. - Задам вопрос иначе. Кому принадлежит это место?

Я усмехнулся, вспомнив забавных коротышек, ничего не смысливших в искусстве.

- Господину Фирмену и господину Андрэ.

- Близнецы? – худое лицо просветлело, и его исказила жестокая усмешка. – Близнецы это хорошо, даже великолепно, у меня большой опыт укрощения близнецов.

От его многозначительного тона у меня пробежал мороз по коже. Я чувствовал себя мальчишкой перед ним, заигравшимся юнцом, который невесть что о себе воображал, а на деле был неспособен прихлопнуть и комара.

- Почему близнецы? – бездумно пробормотал я, едва шевеля губами. - Нет.

- Нет? – протянул он разочарованно. - Жаль. Тогда кто же из них главный?

- Не знаю. Никто.

- Так не бывает, - рассудительно возразил Стирпайк. - Если господин Фирмен прикажет тебе подать ему книгу, а господин Андрэ немедленно унести ее прочь – кому ты подчинишься?

- Никому. Еще чего не хватало, быть у них на побегушках.

- Если ты можешь позволить себе быть гордым, у тебя еще все не так плохо.

Я не стал тратить силы на возражения. Признаться, мне было страшно. Настолько страшно, что я всерьез рассматривал идею выйти отсюда и сдаться полицейским, резкие голоса которых доносились до моих ушей, как сквозь толстый слой ваты. Они бродили по коридорам, рассуждая, какие уголки оперы еще не подверглись обыску, и есть ли еще шанс схватить преступника или он успел уйти слишком далеко. Однако Стирпайк тоже их услышал.

- Кажется, сюда идут стражники, - проговорил он, понизив голос. – Пора убираться отсюда. И зачем только ты поджег свой собственный дом? Ты всегда рубишь на дрова дерево, плодами которого кормишься?

Я мрачно молчал, но мое невнимание только раззадорило его.

- Что еще ты сделал, Эрик? – спросил он, насмешливо подчеркнув мое имя, будто питая сомнения, что меня действительно так звали. Справедливые, надо сказать, сомнения. – Расскажи мне. Ты же знаешь, рассказать мне – это все равно, что рассказать самому себе на ухо в тишине собственной спальни.

Я вскинул глаза и в приступе глупейшей мальчишеской потребности утереть ему нос своей правдой признался с хвастливой бравадой:

- Я убил певца, который мешал моим планам. Знаменитого певца. Вот так.

Стирпайк мерзко хихикнул. Ему посчастливилось, что открыто рассмеяться помешала рана, иначе я в ту же минуту бросился бы на него и накинул удавку на тонкую цыплячью шею.

- Это все? Один жалкий менестрель? Я отравил наглую старуху, которая хамила мне, довел до безумия моего правителя и господина, сжег заживо моего учителя – впрочем, он достойно отомстил мне, и уморил голодом двух пустоголовых старых дев. Остальные не в счет, даже старик-слуга, я всего только защищался. И еще я втолкнул Сатану в склеп к моим благородным покойницам, которые любили встречать посетителей подвешенным над дверью топором, и бедолага лишился хвоста, и это единственное, в чем я раскаиваюсь. Он был моим единственным другом.

Я открыл было рот, чтобы дополнить свой список именами Буке и Карлотты, ущерб нанесенный которой можно было немного преувеличить. Но опомнился, сплюнул и отвернулся от зеркала, в котором отражались ненавистные огоньки воспаленных от подступившей лихорадки глаз.

- Пойдем отсюда, - бросил я, встав и толкнув плечом зеркало, которое со скрипом повернулось, открывая дорогу в мои подземелья..

- Я всегда предпочитал дымоходы, - заметил Стирпайк, но последовал за мной. Я задержался, пропуская его вперед, и он, не оглядываясь, побрел вглубь темного прохода, ссутулившись и шаркая, как дряхлый старик. Я же вытащил кирпич из стены и достал из тайника инструменты. Из щелей струился слабый дневной свет, и только он помогал мне разглядеть болты, которые я вкручивал, чтобы никто больше не сумел пройти за зеркало, раз хористка Дайе уже никогда не займет эту гримерную. Мне здесь нечего было делать, не за кем следить и некем любоваться, и никого из любопытных я не желал однажды обнаружить у себя в гостях. И так неприятно зудела мысль, что те вчерашние благородные мстители, вооруженные, как для охоты на кабана, возможно, прошли этим ходом. А может, обнаружили другой. Спросить мне было не у кого. Заклинив поворотный механизм, я зачерпнул пригоршню грязи и обильно смазал болты, сделав их незаметными для глаза. Тщательный осмотр, конечно, показал бы, где прятались гнезда, но хотя бы от праздных любителей приключений я буду защищен. Та же участь постигла и глазок, посредством которого я приглядывал за той обитательницей гримуборной, чья карьера в тот момент была в зените.

- Зачем? – возмущенно завопил Стирпайк, разглядев, чем я занят. Я зло шикнул на него, кажется, даже замахнулся стальной отверткой, и он отшатнулся, закрывшись руками, словно так мог защититься от меня. Я не ударил, хотя мог бы в сердцах. Но силы были уж слишком неравными. Даже для меня, которого не особенно заботили правила и церемонии, казалось низостью сорвать зло на создании, едва державшемся на ногах, сколь бы подлым и отвратительным оно мне не казалось.

- Вниз, - сухо распорядился я.

- Дурак, ты что же, все пути к отступлению себе хочешь перекрыть? – запальчиво выкрикнул Стирпайк, когда понял, что в настоящее время ему ничего не угрожает, по крайней мере, с моей стороны. Я не удостоил его ответом. Здесь он мог кричать сколько душе угодно, все равно никто не услышит. Его возгласы могли потревожить разве что полчища занятых собственными делами крыс да стаи дремлющих вниз головой летучих мышей. – Или ты думаешь всю свою жизнь провести в одиночестве, в своем сыром погребе хуже тюремного каземата? Как ты собираешься подчинить их своей воле, если лишишь себя всякой связи с внешним миром?

Он попал в точку, и я не сразу понял, откуда он узнал о моих прежних подвигах. Я ведь ничего не рассказывал. Потом сообразил, что он не знает ровным счетом ничего и судит по себе. Это он был одержим мыслью покорить всех, кого только можно, своей власти. Это он видел себя вершителем чужих судеб. То, что было для меня когда развлечением, когда необходимостью, а когда и стремлением добиться справедливости, как я ее понимал, для него было смыслом земного существования. Я был белее ангела по сравнению с ним, и не мог скрыть досады, что переменившись в лице выдал ему свои истинные чувства.

- Скажи-ка, - сказал я тем вредным тоном, каким прежде разве что дразнил Карлотту и ее пузатого возлюбленного, и который морально готовил собеседника с честью выслушать обидную гадость в свой адрес, - я все не найду удачного момента поинтересоваться, кто пробил дыру в той лодке, под которой ты сидел, как щука в садке? Не твои ли подданные, о всемилостивейший властитель Стирпайк?

Он дрогнул от моей насмешки, но вздернул подбородок, пытаясь сохранить достоинство или то, что заменяло ему это полезное душевное свойство.

- Они глупцы, - презрительно отозвался мой спутник. – Сочли меня мертвым и так обрадовались, что не подумали проверить, дышу ли я. О нет, им это не пришло в голову, так они были заняты тем, что расхваливали доблесть этого молокососа - графского сынка. А графиня Гертруда повелела прорубить дыру в днище лодки и не тратить времени на погребение. Разумно. Я готов был расцеловать ее за находчивость. Ее мстительная натура требовала хоть так выказать мне свое неуважение. Хоть посмертно.

* * *

Я не вздохнул свободно, пока не оказался дома. Почти свободно, потому что знал, что за темной портьерой по-прежнему зияет дыра, ведущая в никуда, и мысль о ней отравляла мое существование. Но все равно это было единственное место, где я мог отчасти расслабиться и спокойно подумать. Нужно ли упоминать, кем заняты были мои мысли? 

Воспоминание о том, что я увидел с крыши, уже не было таким ярким, и оттого крепко держаться за свое я, не позволяя себе забывать, каким было мое расставание с Кристиной, стало немного проще. Ее кольцо, надетое на мизинец, осталось единственной связью с реальностью. Я побоялся говорить Стирпайку, что это она отдала его мне перед тем, как обречь на вечную с ней разлуку. Что она уходила живая, свободная и готовая начать жизнь заново. Я боялся, что он одной жестокой фразой вдребезги разобьет последний островок света в моей душе, и тогда тьма никогда уже не рассеется.

Здесь, в моем подземелье, не было никакой разницы между ночью и днем, всегда было одинаково пусто и черно, а после прогулки по воздуху, запах сырости и воска с новой силой ударил мне в ноздри. Я зажег несколько свечей. Легче всего бы мне думалось под звуки органа, но играть в присутствии Стирпайка мне было неприятно, словно это было занятием настолько интимным, что требовало полного одиночества. Даже то, что он сразу же упал на кровать и, похоже, мгновенно заснул, не поколебало моего нежелания делить с ним самое трепетное, что жило в моей душе, – мою музыку.

Не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Может быть, час или два.

Решение далось нелегко, но я принял его и не собирался отступать. Конечно же, я еще вчера поклялся себе, что не стану делать ничего подобного, никогда, что двери закрыты, и безвозвратно утеряны ключи от прошлого. Но продолжать жить с этой занозой в душе я тоже не мог. Как угодно – но я должен был убедиться, что она жива и невредима. Что мне привиделся кошмар, не имевший ничего общего с реальностью. Я должен был увидеть Кристину Дайе. Не показываться ей на глаза, не разговаривать с ней, не тревожить ее покой – только увидеть издалека ее силуэт и сразу уйти, чтобы не искушать судьбу. Я твердил себе это обещание с упорством заклинания, а сам доставал из комода тонкую рубашку и хороший сюртук, шелковистый парик и ароматную кельнскую воду. Одеваясь и тщательно повязывая шейный платок, я размышлял о том, сложно ли будет разыскать ее в городе. Я решил, что нет. Если с уверенностью в голосе повелеть извозчику ехать в дом виконта де Шаньи, вряд ли тому потребуются объяснения. При таких-то деньгах наверняка его должен знать каждый кучер. Я накинул плащ, взглянул на свое отражение и остался доволен.

- Тебя пригласили на званый ужин?

Я резко развернулся на каблуках. Стирпайк, неловко приподнявшись, изучал меня издевательским взглядом. Открытая щека, впалая, как бока изголодавшегося пса, горела нездоровым румянцем. Без толку было задаваться вопросом, за что он ненавидит меня, если я забрал его из замка, где осужденного добили бы, если б только обнаружили живым. Думаю, он ненавидел меня по инерции, просто потому, что у меня было две руки, две ноги, голова, и я принадлежал к враждебной человеческой породе. В чем-то я хорошо понимал его. В чем-то я походил на него, как ни гадко было это сознавать.

«Крысеныш», - эхом мелькнуло у меня в голове, но я не сказал этого вслух. Даже не понял, откуда эта мысль пришла, словно бы извне, подсказанная чьим-то дерзким шепотом у самого уха.

Я вспомнил, что недавно не рискнул оставить своего гостя без должного присмотра. Но не мог же я взять его с собой к Кристине Дайе. Это была самая чудовищная мысль, которая только могла придти в голову.

В конце концов, что он мог сделать: отравить воду в озере, сжечь мой дом? Но было ли здесь что-то столь ценное, что его утрата опечалила бы меня по-настоящему? Пожалуй, что и нет. Я решил, что опущу решетку, и вряд ли у него хватит сил поднять рычаг, который был довольно тяжел и не рассчитан на раненого, вдобавок тощего, как сучок.

- Итак, куда? – поинтересовался он голосом, на первый взгляд лишенным всяких эмоций. Я не поверил. Я и сам недурно умел притворяться – во всем, что не касалось Кристины Дайе.

- У меня есть дело, которое займет не больше нескольких часов.

Стирпайк прикрыл глаза, и его рот скривила гримаса, видимо, призванная без слов высказать мне нечто вроде: «Да уж, знаем мы твои дела».

- В сущности, - медленно проговорил он, - я не должен был спрашивать куда. Не нужно быть гончим псом, чтобы это почуять, - и он демонстративно потянул носом воздух. – Ты все еще пребываешь во власти заблуждения… это очень печально.

- Она жива, - не знаю, в который раз за день я повторял эту фразу. Произнесенная всуе, она дарила уверенность и покой.– Она жива, негодяй.

- Что ж, не смею тебя задерживать. Возможно… да, возможно, ты и прав. Кто знает, не солгала ли графиня Гертруда, и не разыгрывала ли она спектакль… Все может быть. Но ты ведь не потеряешь голову от радости, если найдешь ее, не так ли? Ты ведь сумеешь сделать так, чтобы она вернулась сюда? Твой замок… то есть твоя опера мертва и заброшена, осталась одна лишь оболочка, пустая, как ореховая скорлупа. Ты должен добиться, чтобы они вернулись. Отстроили то, что сгорело. Привели за собой своих людей. Возобновили свои каждодневные ритуалы, что ты мог управлять ими через них. Иначе тебе здесь нечего делать. И мне тоже, - добавил он тише и словно бы про себя. Я взвился, расслышав его слова. Мне показалось тогда, что я впустил чуму в собственный дом. Собственноручно внес в свою обитель дохлую крысу, найденную в самой грязной клоаке, и возложил перед алтарем, дожидаясь, пока зараза, которую она носила в себе, не расползется кругом, пожирая жертву за жертвой.

Я выкрикивал оскорбления и проклятия, мною овладело бешенство, кипучее, неодолимое, сродни стихийному безумию разразившейся на рассвете грозы. Я не помнил себя и, должно быть, говорил страшные вещи. Стирпайк опустил глаза, принимая как должное то, как я поносил его, и, не встретив сопротивления, поток моего красноречия быстро иссяк. Я отдышался и сказал более сдержанным тоном, потому что на фоне его угодливой покорности ощущал себя разбушевавшимся психопатом, бежавшим из лечебницы:

- Я ничего, слышишь, ничего более не желаю иметь общего с этим местом, - сказал я. - Мне ничего от него не нужно: ни денег, ни власти, ни любви. Я собирался покинуть его и никогда о нем более не вспоминать. Хотел, чтобы сама память о нем в моем сердце поросла сорной травой и бурьяном, как истощенное поле, которое перестали возделывать. Если бы ты и твой проклятый Горменгаст не встали на моем пути, я уже был бы за сотню миль отсюда, и не вернулся, даже если мне пообещали бы полмира. Этот театр - гробница всех моих надежд. Я буду только рад, если он рассыплется в прах.

- Понятно, - миролюбиво отозвался мой странный гость, но, противореча его кротким словам, недобро сверкнули близко посаженные глаза цвета дымчатого стекла. Он как будто прислушивался к чему-то, и я насторожился. Мой острый слух не мог уловить ни шагов, ни отзвуков человеческих голосов, ничего такого, что могло представлять для меня опасность. Разве что… как будто шелест - то ли ломкой опавшей листвы, ворох которой ветер гонит по осенней аллее, то ли рассекающих воздух птичьих крыльев. Я тревожно вертел головой, но Стирпайк уже с проворством, неожиданным для человека, который только что с трудом мог приподняться, соскользнул со своего ложа и, метнувшись к бронзовой раме, заключавшей ныне разбитое зеркало, отдернул тяжелую штору. В мое обиталище ворвался белоснежный вихрь – ворон с перьями белее алебастра сделал несколько стремительных кругов вокруг моей головы и, резко спикировав вниз, уселся на плечо гипсового Наполеона.

- Это еще что за черт? – рявкнул я.

- Разве не видишь – это ворон, - глубокомысленно ответствовал Стирпайк. Я пытался не разъяряться, клянусь, что пытался, но этот мерзавец как будто задался целью довести меня до белого каления. Я отступил назад, подальше от соблазна встряхнуть его хорошенько. Ворон нахально чистил перья, словно залетел ненароком не на нижний уровень Парижской оперы, а в собственную уборную, где ему положено прихорашиваться.

- Ну и… с какой целью, недоступной разуму простого смертного, ты впустил его сюда?

- Это любимый ворон графини. Она станет искать его. Он ручной… почти. То есть он ручной только для нее. Остальных клюнет – можешь проверить. Я в свое время убедился.

Я бы схватился за голову, но это, вероятно, порадовало бы его. И я не стал.

- А мне показалось, что ты не в ладах с графиней, - ядовито проговорил я. – Мне что-то вспоминается о лодке, которую она приказала пробить, чтобы твои останки так не по-христиански упокоились в воде. А теперь, что же, ты ищешь способ с ней встретиться?

- Если бы кто-то из ее слуг полез за вороном, то непременно обнаружил бы проход.

- Ценное замечание, - фыркнул я, хотя сомневался, что сумею уколоть его. - Мне только вороны здесь не хватало. Дурацкой вороны, которую будут искать, переворачивая все вверх дном.

- Так выпусти ее, - предложил Стирпайк с невинным видом. Ни доверчивость, ни наивность не были обычными свойствами моей натуры, поэтому я остановился, хмурясь и не совсем понимая, чего он добивается. Казалось естественным предположить, что вторжение разъяренных преследователей столь же нежелательно моему гостю, как и мне… с той лишь разницей, что если я не буду заинтересован в открытой войне, то всегда смогу воспользоваться одной из потайных троп и исчезнуть так быстро, что враги даже не сумеют разобрать, был я здесь только что, или мое обиталище пустует уже много лет. Между тем как мой честолюбивый приятель, если я за шкирки не потащу его в безопасное место – а я не стану этого делать – останется им на растерзание.

Логика в этот раз подвела меня. Должно быть, я был слишком утомлен непрекращающейся двухдневной свистопляской, чтобы рассуждать здраво. Следовало слушать внутреннее чутье, но я доверился разуму. А доверившись ему – полез искать зерна, чтобы подманить птицу…

Ручной ворон и не думал соблазняться ни орехами, ни крошками старого сухаря. Стирпайк, снова растянувшись на кровати, наблюдал за моими усилиями с мерзкой болезненной полуулыбкой. Если все затевалось ради этой нелепой сцены, то он добился своего. Ворон подозрительно косился на меня одним глазом и перелетал на следующую импровизированную жердочку, демонстративно продолжая свой нехитрый туалет. Пришлось снять стеснявший движения сюртук, да и парик тоже норовил сползти от беготни - я не слишком тщательно закрепил его и теперь поплатился за это.

Вслух я только клялся, что, как только этот альбинос окажется вне пределов моего дома, я все равно свершу, что задумал. То, что Стирпайк станет пытаться помешать мне увидеться… нет, всего только мельком увидеть Кристину Дайе, было ясно, как день. Почему – из зависти? О… было бы чему завидовать. Но что бы он ни стал говорить, остановить меня ему не удастся. Я непременно, любой ценой должен был узнать, не погубил ли свою хрупкую возлюбленную. Однако пока Стирпайк никак не реагировал на мою горячность, больше не твердил, что она погибла, и только вяло проговорил, словно бы через силу:

- Спроси у нее, если, конечно, найдешь, не забывает ли она класть цветы на погост, где покоится ее старая няня.

- Няня? – я недоуменно приостановился, и птица, к которой я подобрался совсем уже близко, упорхнула, перебравшись на спинку кресла.

- Которая растила ее вместо родной матери, - я дернулся, отчего-то вспомнив сухопарую женщину со строгим узким лицом, которая всегда носила траур. И тряхнул головой, вырываясь из плотного марева безумия. Это не о них идет речь. Не о них!

Птицу удалось заинтересовать, только предложив горстку блестящей мишуры, из которой артистам делают драгоценности и короны - едой ее удивить было невозможно. Я ухватил ее, вырывающуюся с диким перепуганным клекотом, в горячем тельце колотилось с бешеной скоростью крошечное сердце. Очень стараясь не придушить пернатого гостя, не рассчитав силу рук, я поспешил в проход. Несколько шагов – и я высунул голову из квадратной ниши пролома. На сей раз там не было безлюдно и тихо. На ступенях стояла, упирая руку в мощный бок, высокая рыжеволосая женщина и мрачно оглядывалась. Вид ее, преисполненный праведного гнева, не предвещал ничего хорошего. Меня она видеть не могла, а клюв ворона я зажимал рукой, не обращая внимания на сопротивление и чувствительные щипки. За спиной женщины держались несколько то ли стражников, то ли лакеев, - в местной иерархии я не разбирался. Окликнув несколько раз птицу и не получив ответа, женщина недовольно поморщилась и сделала своим спутникам знак начинать поиски. Тогда я и решил, что, пока они не смотрят в эту сторону, самое время избавиться от любимца графини и нырнуть обратно в свою нору. И я с силой подбросил ворона в воздух. Он начал было падать, но выправился, расправил крылья и взмыл к небесам… только через короткое мгновение что-то свистнуло чуть выше моего плеча и с силой ударило его в грудь. Графиня обернулась на хрип камнем падающей на землю птицы, и перед тем, как я отшатнулся в темный лаз, наши взгляды пересеклись. Я успел увидеть, как она вскинула руку, и один из ее спутников поднял ружье. Последнее, чего бы мне хотелось, это чтобы меня выследили и ворвались в мое подземелье, но выхода не было. Иронию ситуации я уже понял. Они увидели меня издалека – увидели прячущегося человека, белеющий полукруг маски, растрепанные русые волосы… Я подумал бы то же самое. Любой подумал бы, что я – тот самый ненавистный им душегуб, который только что предал и меня – это ведь Стирпайк ловко метнул камень в ворона, в этом можно было не сомневаться. Коварный проходимец… Я в три прыжка добежал до входа в подземелье, спешно протиснувшись сквозь узкое пространство, где я даже не мог толком выпрямиться. И уперся в стену, загородившую мне выход. Обернувшись в панике, я увидел, что за спиной пока пусто – стража нуждалась в паре минут подогнать лодку, и эти короткие минуты – все, что у меня оставалось. Что бы я ни закричал, выстрел прозвучит раньше, чем они поймут, что обознались. И промахнуться здесь решительно негде…Я царапал ногтями стену, изрыгая совершенно чудовищные угрозы. До просьб я не опустился, достоинство – это последнее, что у меня оставалось, и я не желал расставаться с ним даже под страхом смерти. Я уже умолял – вчера, и ничего, кроме унижения, из этого не вышло. Потому что незачем было умолять. Стоило или предоставить ей выбирать самой, свободно, или сразу затянуть веревочную петлю, конец которой я держал, и свести весь тот фарс к выбору между мной и небытием. Стирпайк, наверное, так бы и поступил, чтоб ему провалиться. Неужто я так мешал его наполеоновским планам? Страшным же местом станет моя опера, если в ней поселится такой призрак… обновленный, ожесточившийся, неумолимый, как гильотина.

Я изо всех сил молотил кулаками стену, и мне казалось, что она слегка поддается. Впрочем, это ведь не была стена. Слишком музыкально она стонала под моими ударами – вздыхала гулкими аккордами, надрывно звенела в скрипичном ключе и горестно возмущалась в басовом. Проход загораживал мой собственный орган – и как он только доволок его, ведь тот, хоть и небольшой, комнатный, а был чертовски тяжел. По ту сторону преграды что-то загрохотало, должно быть, к инструменту добавилось что-то еще - мебель, книги. Если бы только я мог выпрямить спину и встать во весь рост, расставить ноги, чтобы упереться ими в скрипящий осколками и мелким щебнем пол… но там было так мало места, так тесно, так трудно развернуться! Я прикладывал всю свою силу, – а я не был заморышем даже в дни своего безрадостного детства, - я рычал, как пойманный в капкан хищник, я ненавидел саму мысль, что какие-то чужеземцы, словно сошедшие со страниц безумного романиста, довершат то, что не сумели сделать ни жандармы, ни вооруженная рогатинами толпа, ни благородный виконт Ланселот де Шаньи… У меня трещали все жилы, кровь стучала в висках и мутилось в глазах, но настал благословенный миг, когда преграда медленно поползла вперед, приоткрывая щель. Едва не заплясав на радостях, я торопливо оглянулся и из последних сил рванулся домой. И на этот раз удача улыбнулась мне.

Мой враг бесследно исчез, но его местопребывание сейчас волновало меня куда меньше, чем люди, которые могли сделать то же, что и я – силой прорваться в мое жилище. И хотя я мог сбежать и спрятаться так, чтобы они никогда не нашли меня, выпускать в Париж выходцев из чуждого мира, нарушая все законы времени и пространства, никак не отвечало моим устремлениям. И хоть я вернул на место баррикады, достойные титанов девяносто третьего года, доступное испуганному беглецу могли повторить и преследователи. Я озирался, едва унимая сотрясавшую мое тело нервную дрожь. А потом, поверите ли, я откинул крышку и опустил руки на холодные клавиши. «Будь что будет», - решил я и оттолкнул плечом комод, мешавший мне добраться до нижних октав. Музыка лилась из-под моих пальцев, и должно быть, никогда еще я не играл с такой экспрессией, с таким яростным остервенением. Я отпугнул бы чертей в аду этим ревом терзаемого инструмента. Я играл все, что помнил – своего «Дон Жуана», Бетховена, Гуно, все, что казалось мне достойным этого момента, все, что рождало мысли о демонической, варварской музыке, лишенной даже намека на лиричность, мягкость и сладкую негу. Если кто услышал ее – там, на той стороне – я не могу даже вообразить, что можно было подумать. Что нашелся вход в преисподнюю? Я не знаю… Главное, никто не потревожил мой покой. Никто не нарушил мое уединение, не рвался пересечь границы моего мира… Прошло уже порядком времени, и я, наконец, осторожно встал. Я вложил столько сил в исполнение, что пот градом катился по моему лицу. В подземелье было тихо, и вне его пределов я тоже не услышал ни единого шороха и торжествующе улыбнулся.

Оставалось последнее. Скромной экипировки в виде одной удавки явно было недостаточно, и я добавил еще два кинжала – короткий и длинный. Я был полон решимости покончить с ядовитой гадиной, отплатившей мне черной неблагодарностью за спасение. Даже понимая, что мы почти в равном положении, что он знает мою оперу как свои пять пальцев, включая все потайные ходы, я не сомневался, что разыщу его, достану даже из-под земли, где бы он ни спрятался, в какую бы крысиную дыру не заполз. Поднимаясь по крутой лестнице навстречу последней, решающей схватке, я даже испытывал некоторый подъем, азарт охотника, готового предаться своей опасной, но увлекательной забаве, бесстрашно следующего по кабаньей тропе, не считаясь ни с мощью зверя, ни с его злобой.

А потом я увидел, что никаких поисков не будет, потому что нету в них теперь ни малейшей нужды. Остановившись, я легко восстановил картину событий, разыгравшихся здесь в мое отсутствие. Не знаю, что за план он задумал воплощать в жизнь дальше, после того как забаррикадировал проход и избавился от меня, и с чего собирался начать свое восхождение. Зачем бы ни отправился мой упрямый враг на верхние этажи, он наступил на одну из моих ловушек, но умудрился не провалиться прямиком в пропасть, а извернуться и в последний момент отпрыгнуть назад, – а затем поскользнулся на каменных ступенях и скатился вниз по лестнице. И на этом силы его окончательно подошли к концу, подняться он уже не смог.

Когда я подошел ближе, он разлепил веки и взглянул на меня полуосмысленно, словно видел, но не узнавал. Потом еле слышно пробормотал со столь искренним удивлением, словно не верил, что и такой исход был возможен:

- Кажется, это все…

Я стоял над ним с двойственным ощущением злорадства, горечи и вины. Это ведь была его собственная глупость, и не на кого было жаловаться, если он не послушался протестов своего тела, которое наверняка молило о пощаде, и вместо того чтобы лежать, надеясь чудом выжить и поправиться, он погнал себя двигать тяжелый орган и бегать по лестницам. Если не выдержав жестокого обращения, тело подвело его, кто тому виной? Но только… моя ведь ловушка поставила жирную точку на его кознях.

Я сделал все, что мог. Отнес его назад в свой дом, уложил и наново перевязал. Проку от этого, пожалуй, не было никакого. Слишком поздно было играть в салки со смертью. Я снял с него маску, чтобы положить смоченную в ледяной воде материю на горячий от внутреннего жара лоб и впервые рассмотрел его лицо. Я с трудом подавил побуждение отшатнуться. Может быть, я смогу понять людей, которые вскрикивали и отворачивались, когда воочию видели мою злосчастную внешность. Я не раз видел себя в зеркале - наглядный образчик настоящего, удивительного природного уродства, но все равно испытал желание не смотреть на то, что едва ли было человеческим лицом.

Та ночь была нескончаемо долгой. Я не сомкнул глаз и даже не пытался как-то отдохнуть, забывшись целительным сном. Стирпайк метался в бреду, и чужие, странно звучавшие имена слетали с его губ, искаженных судорогой отчаянного напряжения, слово даже в забытьи он продолжал бороться с кем-то неведомым. Мне казалось, что с каждым новым именем у моих ног разбивается на мельчайшие осколки чья-то жизнь, уходили в пустоту и бесконечность люди, которых я никогда не знал. Или знал, но напрочь позабыл об этом.

Мне было не по себе. Говоря попросту – мне было страшно. Как будто я был заперт в темнице, где на моих глазах догорала последняя свеча, а я ничем не мог остановить бег времени, не мог помешать ей таять и оплывать. Я уже понял, что он не дотянет до утра.

Напоследок Стирпайк пришел в себя. Уже близился восход солнца, - я чувствовал его, используя почти звериный инстинкт, который развился во мне от долгих лет подземного отшельничества, - когда умирающий неожиданно замер, и я поймал мутный воспаленный взгляд. В неверном дрожащем свете, порождавшем жуткий танец теней на затянутой гобеленом стене, белки его глаз имели неестественный оранжеватый отлив. Ужас, который я читал на его лице, заставил мое сердце сжаться в комок. Чьи тени уже стояли на пороге ада, поджидая его? Чьи тени будут с нетерпением ждать меня, когда придет мое время уходить? Я спросил бы, что видит он во мраке, так широко распахнув испуганные глаза, но смелости для этого у меня не достало. Его хотя бы нашлось кому проводить в тот дальний путь, по которому только уходят, и никогда не возвращаются. Одно это уже было милосердием.

- Хотелось бы мне увидеть ее еще раз, - выговорил он неожиданно четко. «Мне тоже», - пробормотал я себе под нос, так, чтобы Стирпайк не смог разобрать слов. Его взгляд, устремленный куда-то под высокие каменные своды, медленно заволакивал туман. Словно плеснули воды в костер, и языки пламени с шипением затухали, обращаясь сначала в пар, а затем – в ничто.

- Я узнал те цветы, - слабеющим, задыхающимся голосом прошептал он вместо прощания. Каждое слово давалось ему неимоверным трудом. – Те, что ты видел. Она положила их на могилу няни. Ничего они не значили. Вот так…

Рой вопросов всколыхнулся у меня в голове, но в то же мгновение я понял, что не получу на них ответов. Теперь уже никогда. Кривое зеркало было разбито, и вместе с ним как будто безвозвратно ушла часть меня. Может, далеко не лучшая. Но даже ее утрата все равно означала маленькую смерть. Голова Стирпайка безвольно склонилась набок, конвульсивно дернулись и разжались кулаки, и руки расслабленно и неподвижно вытянулись вдоль тела. Все было кончено.

Я встал и отвернулся от опустевшей оболочки. Если бы я потерял друга, уместны были бы проявления скорби или печали. А так я даже не знал, что должен делать, что ощущал бы на моем месте человек, не рожденный чудовищем. Должен ли я прочесть молитву или, может быть, свершить какой-то обряд? Это были заботы людей, но их заботы всегда были мне чужды. Я жил в собственном мире, обособлено и спокойно, но маленький мерзавец умудрился-таки поколебать его устои. И довершить разгром, испустив дух почти у меня на руках.

Процедив сквозь зубы несколько слов – по правде, дерзкое богохульство, я в неистовстве огляделся. Я не мог здесь больше оставаться. Ни дня, ни часа, ни минуты, и пусть это походило на бегство – мне это было безразлично, и я метался по погруженной в вечный сумрак пещере. Осталось еще зеркало в моей импровизированной гардеробной – и я разбил его. Я сдергивал занавеси, крушил то, что еще можно было сокрушить, отодвигал мебель и сворачивал поблекшие от времени ковры. Я чувствовал, что выход есть, и я могу отыскать его.

Где-то должен был прятаться мир, где моя опера, мой единственный дом отражался не в мутном и мрачном болоте, а в чистой колодезной воде. Мир, который был полон света, а не тьмы. В котором Кристина была жива и счастлива, где она наконец-то решилась и выбрала меня, и любовь не разбила ей сердца. Где сам я не был преследуем и ненавидим. Удивительный мир, где в изумрудных водах моего озера отражались бы солнечные лучи, и весело плескались золотые рыбки, а не царапали камень когтистыми лапками деловитые крысы. У моего мира не могло быть единственного отражения, которое звалось Горменгаст. Это невозможно. Должно же быть равновесие, и оно требовало, чтобы на вторую чашу весов положили немного справедливости, света и добра.

Я ничего не обнаружил, только запыхался так, что вынужден был остановиться, согнувшись вдвое, и передохнуть. Где-то здесь. Я же точно знал, что иначе и быть не может. Лихорадочно оглядываясь, я вспоминал, какие еще забытые тайны скрывало мое убежище. Потом наконец припомнил – конечно же, моя комната-ловушка, которая свела бы с ума любого, сколь бы тверд и устойчив не был его разум. Я придвинул к стене приставную лестницу и открыл люк, который вел на верхние уровни подземелий. Там было столько зеркал. И каждое из них можно было разбить…

* * *

У нее был странный и сказочный вид, у моей двери, как будто она сошла с гравюры в книге романтических баллад. Я трогал гладкое резное дерево, украшенное причудливой средневековой вязью и удивительно теплое на ощупь, убеждая себя, что нашел, наконец, то, что так долго и упорно искал. Всю жизнь искал, а вовсе не последние полчаса. Скрип несмазанных петель едва не поколебал мою веру. Разве двери в королевство света должны лязгать, стонать и скрипеть? Но я все равно сделал свои два шага во тьму, ничто уже не остановило бы меня: ни доводы, ни уговоры, – даже будь в этом мире человек, заинтересованный уберечь меня от безрассудства. 

Сквозь филенчатые окна пробивались бледные лучи, голубоватые, словно их испускали холодные звезды, а не утреннее солнце. Если, конечно же, здесь тоже сейчас было утро.

Первый же вдох обернулся тем, что я закашлялся, запах тления и гнилья почти жег мои ноздри. Каждый мой шаг оставлял в пыли глубокие отпечатки сапог, словно я шел не по обыкновенному полу, а по мягкому прибрежному песку. Затем взгляд мой наткнулся на пару одинаковых кресел с высокими спинками, резь и позолота превращали каждое в произведение искусства, но мне отчего-то стало дурно от одного их вида. Словно когда-то я уже был здесь и видел нечто чудовищное – или даже сам сотворил. Я пятился, пятился, пока не ударился спиной о стену. И тогда сразу же выскочил прочь.

Выбравшись из комнаты, похожей на склеп, я пошатнулся и припал лбом к холодному, насквозь пропитанному сыростью камню. Я снова был здесь. Эту унылую готическую красоту ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. Я вернулся. Снова попал в Горменгаст. Проклятое, трижды проклятое царство тьмы, которое способно было выпить мою душу до дна. Одну, безжалостно перемолотую им, я уже помог отпустить на свободу.

Какой-то шорох потревожил меня, заставив поднять голову в поисках источника звука. Бесхвостая обезьянка настороженно смотрела на меня, сидя сверху на приоткрытой створке двери, и пронзительно закричала, когда я шагнул к ней. В круглых бусинах глаз горела обида, я был для нее представителем вражеского лагеря циничных, жестокосердых людей, обошедшихся с ней так несправедливо.

- Не глупи, - пробормотал я, протянув к ней открытую ладонь. – Эй, Сатана!

Узнав свою кличку, зверек пугливо приблизился, и я пожалел, что у меня нет даже корки черствого хлеба, чтобы закрепить успех. Но этого и не потребовалось. В следующее мгновение обезьянка спрыгнула мне на плечо, пребольно царапнув коготками кожу.

Но надежда все еще пыталась противиться неизбежному и, чтобы окончательно сломить ее волю к жизни, я прошел по крытой галерее, несколько раз свернув в лабиринте поросших мхом и паутиной проходов, но так никого и не встретив. Тогда я высунулся в узкое, похожее на бойницу оконце, откуда раскинулся маложивописный вид на двор замка. Сначала он показался мне просто смутно знакомым, но уже в следующую минуту я узнал его. Вода спала, обнажив мокрую, пришибленную к земле траву, взбаламученный из укромных мест сор и принесенный сюда мутными дождевыми потоками топляк. То что я видел как озеро, нынче оказалось всего лишь лужами и топкой грязью, которую спешно высушивали солнечные лучи, словно извиняясь за недавнее буйство стихии. То-то люди графини Гертруды вчера и не сумели сразу настичь меня – уровень воды упал, и до оконца не так и легко стало добраться из лодки.

Я беззвучно рассмеялся. Глупость была моей неразлучной спутницей, верной подругой в моих мытарствах. Как же легко я делил мир на черное и белое! Возрождался Горменгаст, странный, ни на что не похожий мир – но царила ли здесь вечно непроглядная тьма, или это я застал его в неудачный день и с обычным своим апломбом вынес обвинительный вердикт, подобно обозленному на приступ подагры судье? Я так легко произносил «черное», а сам ждал, чтобы во мне разглядели живую душу и проявили каплю сострадания.

Больше не было никаких сомнений, что это был Горменгаст, что это его темная громада открылась моему взгляду. Был ли это знак судьбы, что мне следует остаться здесь навсегда? Был ли это тот самый Горменгаст, или это новое отражение манило меня, завлекая в очередную ловушку?

Неужели только вчера я стоял на крыше Оперы и смотрел вниз – точно так же, как сейчас стою здесь, разглядывая мрачные каменные постройки? Только на этот раз никаких оброненных букетов. Впрочем, я же знаю, где мог бы найти его, верно? На травяном холмике над тем клочком пустоши, где покоятся останки сухощавой старушки, одетой в черное. Значит ли это, что женщина, которая когда-то помогла мне спастись, тоже ушла, не вынесла тех печальных событий, невольной сообщницей которых стала – хотя бы тем, что до последнего скрывала, кто я такой и как меня разыскать? Я буду верить, что нет. Но ни за какие сокровища мира не стану пытаться развеять свое неведение. Сколько себя помню, я всегда был склонен к самообману, так почему бы не продолжить делать то, что так хорошо мне удается.

Я потрогал пальцем грудку своего мохнатого приятеля, который с комфортом расположился у меня на плече, норовя уцепиться лапкой за мои волосы, словно за страховочный трос.

- Получается, я вернулся за тобой, - произнес я и, отбросив колебания, повернулся спиной к стрельчатому окну с видом на путаницу шпилей и увитых плющом башен. Этот бедный красками, но все равно прекрасный пейзаж так и звал меня решиться и шагнуть в ожившую сказку. Но трусостью было бы сбежать в иной мир, отказавшись от борьбы за должное место в собственном. Что вообще заставило меня думать, что где-то есть мир, скроенный специально для меня? Мне никогда не были близки условности и не нравились ритуалы. Здесь мне нечего было делать. Разве что положить цветок на могилу леди Фуксии. Но надеюсь… вместо меня это сделает кто-нибудь другой.

Потому что я уже скрипел осколками разбитого зеркала и пытался не порезаться, выбираясь из комнаты-ловушки.

Тело Стирпайка лежало там, где я его оставил. Обезьянка с любопытством свесила мордочку с моего плечами, уставившись на прежнего хозяина.

- Попрощайся, Сатана, - предложил я. – Не будь злопамятным.

Я ссадил его с плеча и предоставил несколько минут свободы. Уж не знаю, было ли то прощание, сочувствие или простое любопытство игривого зверька, но обезьянка присела около недвижимого тела и совсем по-человечески опустила лапки. Я же пока нашел обрезок черной шелковой ленты и соорудил из нее поводок. Я не собирался гоняться за шустрой мартышкой по всему Парижу.

Может и не стоило этого делать, но я снял с себя маску и закрыл стянутую безобразными шрамами половину лица Стирпайка. Затем надел на его мизинец прощальный дар моей Кристины. Пусть. Мы ведь с ней уже все сказали друг другу. Пройдет время, достаточное, чтобы стереть различия, и я дам в «Эпок» объявление, вырежу его и отошлю ей. Думаю, так я и сделаю, хотя не могу в этом поклясться. Пусть придет сказать последнее прощай своему ангелу, моя бедная, добрая, доверчивая девочка. Ты бы хотел увериться, что она тебя простила, верно? Вот увидишь, ее душа для этого достаточно чиста.

Уже переступив порог калитки на улице Скриба и сощурившись от яркого солнечного света, с непривычки ослепившего меня, как покинувшего свою нору крота, я вспомнил, что тоже не озаботился поднести зеркальце к его губам.

Но возвращаться ради этого я уже не стал.


End file.
